mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 37: Hickey on my Heart
"Hickey on my Heart" was originally released January 10, 2011. Description We back-ack-ack-ack-ack like a heart attack-ack-ack-ack-ack. We're sorry that we missed last week, but hey, distance makes the heart grow fonder. You want us so bad right now, don't you? Well, then, have us. Suggested Talking Points The Gregory Hines Calendar, LUDA, Snorgy, Lovescrooge, Silent Mike/Invisible Darlene, Sleep It, National Bath Safety Month, Pyrokinandre, Tell Me How to Touch You Outline 2:34 - What are some ways to get my shit right in the new year other than the usual "get fit" or "quit smoking" or "quit being cripplingly antisocial"? Also, what are some tips to stick with it and accomplish set goals instead of burning out halfway through February? - Lethargic Leviticus 7:30 - If I try to talk to my best friend about serious stuff, like goals, or college, job, etc., he just evades the questions and doesn't produce any opinion. How do I get him to acknowledge life beyond games, anime, internet, and pop culture? Help, brothers - we could use your love. - Concerned Hipster 10:13 - Y - Sent in by Cal, from Yahoo Answers user Mr. Lizard, who asks: Do I need to wear pants under my Snuggie blanket when I wear it to work on casual Friday? The infomercial shows druid-like people wearing them to sporting events and around a campfire, but it is not clear what to wear underneath. Also, any ideas to accessorize the Snuggie? I have access to a BeDazzler. 14:12 - I have been seeing an amazing girl for around a month, Griffin, and we recently made it official that we are dating. I really can't say enough good things about her and how she makes me feel. I know she feels the same way, and she's often told me that she can see herself falling for me. This is all brand new to me. I've never had this deep of a connection with a woman, and I find myself wanting to tell her that I love her. I know after only a month this isn't the best thing to do, and I don't want to scare her off, but I need to get the wisdom of the three brothers on this topic. When is it okay to say "I love you" to your SO? - Matt 19:31 - My name is Mike and my wife's name is Darlene. Her parents are also Mike and Darlene, and her brother is named Mike. She wants to name our kids Mike and Darlene, but I think this is a bad idea. Am I overreacting? - Mike 22:30 - Y - Sent in by Jenna Daher, from Yahoo Answers user Iced Tea Lemon Fry, who asks: Is it dangerous to get a hickey right above the heart? My best friend and I wish to give each other a hickey right above where the heart is placed. Would this cause any sort of damage to the blood circulation around there, or any type of damage to our bodies? Sorry if this sounds foolish, but I care for them so much and wouldn't want to place their life in any sort of danger. 26:08 - Hey guys, I've been dating my girlfriend for almost two years now, and I like her a lot. However, every time we start to take a nap or go to bed, she wants to talk instead of going to sleep. She does the same thing in the morning if she wakes up before me. I'm pretty sure telling her to shut the fuck up would be a bad idea, so I need a good one. I know communication is key to any relationship, but sleeping is key to me not being an asshole. Thanks! - Sleepy Sugar Daddy 30:58 - I am a Canadian, and I recently decided to pack my bags and move away to America. But every time I go to the states, I am immediately singled out as being the Canadian. Can you give me some pointers on how to blend in with my new American neighbors? - Leaving the Beaver, Eh? 32:35 - Monthly Observances: Bath Safety Month 37:31 - Y - Sent in by Peter Baumgartner, from Yahoo Answers user Ed, who asks: Is it possible to use chi to make fire? Is it possible to use your chi energy to make fire. I know it is possible to use chi energy to make warmth and to control fire (pyrokinesis) but can you use it to make a little fire on (for example) a piece of paper? 41:12 - I got a corporate job in downtown Cincinnati in July, and I'm the youngest guy in the office at 25 years old. The people I work with are all nice, but they're all older, and I have nothing in common with them. I've tried getting interested in them, as Justin has advised to do in the past, but it's hard to connect when I don't have kids or a lousy husband/wife to complain about. Also, I'm pretty sure everyone thinks I'm a meteorologist, because all I can think of to talk about is the weather. Any topics or ways to start a better conversation during my lunch hour would be much appreciated. Thanks. - Weathered in Cincinnati 44:30 - What is the best way to greet a girl when you first meet her? Is shaking hands awkward? Is it appropriate to give a sideways hug? Context: Perhaps like on a first date or a blind date. Recently, my grandmother hooked me up on a date with this girl she met during a zumba class. I talked to the girl on Facebook, and she was very much interested in meeting up with me to go on a date. How do I greet her in such a way as to give a good, lasting impression that will set the tone for the rest of the date? - Ckotane 48:28 - Housekeeping 52:55 - Sent in by Matty B, from Yahoo Answers user Lily, who asks: How do you get spaghetti stains out of underwear? I have gotten spaghetti stains in my underwear. My white, cotton underwear. I have spaghetti stains in my white, cotton underwear. Quotes On Mike And Darlene Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Monthly Observances